


Brit's Kinktober Challenge

by Life_sans_Sin



Category: No Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Multi, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: Brit's taking on the Kinktober challenge this year, and you all are coming along for the ride!Will be mainly Undertale stuff (including AUs) and Terato fic, so yeah, prepare for that!I AM taking requests for pairings for Kinktober, so hit me up over on my tumblr:https://life-sans-sin-kinktober.tumblr.com/





	1. Day 1 - Face Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonbinary Orc/Reader
> 
> -Reader has a vagina  
> -Orc is they/them pronouns  
> -Androgynous Orc

There were bandits traversing the forest where you made your home. Your lover, a loud, proud Orc warrior, promised your safety as they left the hut the two of you shared, and you felt no less safe than if they were home. Their word was ironclad, and you knew that if they said you were safe, then you were.

 

Your lover was actually only recently so… About twenty days since the two of you had made your pact and forged your bond. You turn your wrist over to see the tattoo there, a simple symbol with a line that circled around your wrist like a bracelet. Better than any wedding ring could ever be, that’s what you had assured them when they came to you with the idea. Because orcs had no use for small jewelry such as rings, and you had no tusks to carve like they did. So this, while out of the ordinary for their culture, was the best thing you could do.

 

You regard the tattoo with a loving smile, running your fingertips over it as your thoughts stray to your lover.

 

You never knew of what gender they preferred, but that was entirely okay with you. Just as they were, they were simultaneously the most graceful and the strongest in the clan. They had the longest, most beautiful hair, adorned with braids and clasps to hold them. Their tusks were shorter than some, longer than others, but they gave them a sense of pride that you found undeniably attractive. The confidence that their strength would keep you safe… just as before they’d left, it made your heart flutter.

 

Adjusting yourself slightly on the bedroll they had found for you, you slide your hand down across your thighs, then back up, closing your eyes as you thought of them. Already you could feel the welling excitement, building within you just as it did every time you did this. Your hand slides up your hide dress skirt and graze along your outer lips, shivering in anticipation. When your fingertip finally parted your lips and grazed against your clit, you sighed out a quiet moan, relaxing against the bed roll.

 

You’re unable to pull your hand away fast enough when they return, blood spattered on their hands and shoulders, but their look is knowing. You know that they must have been able to smell your arousal from outside the makeshift door. You quickly pull your hand away and get up to check them for injuries, but a large hand on your shoulder stops you.

 

“I am fine,” came their low, gentle voice, then, tucking a finger beneath your chin, lifted it so they could see your face. “Why did you stop, wildflower?”

 

The question is far too direct, so much so that you feel your cheeks color as you attempt to glance away. But they hold your chin still, forcing you to look into their deep mahogany-colored eyes.

 

“... I was ashamed. Where I am from, a lady is not supposed to behave as such.”

 

Their expression takes on a hint of annoyance, though you know it is not directed at you, and they release your chin. Taking your hand, they lead you over to the bed roll and release you just long enough to lay down. When they are settled, they reach a hand out for yours, taking it gently and tugging until you come closer. They tug even still, and you move with them as they wish until, finally, you are on your knees above them, with one knee on either side of their head. You sit on their broad chest and look down at them with redness in your cheeks, feeling no small amount of embarrassment from the position. They must have sensed this, though, because they reached up and cupped your cheek with their calloused hand.

 

“No shame here. Your pleasure is a gift, wildflower. A gift that I would like to share, if you are so inclined.”

 

Their words surprise you, and at first, you are embarrassed...but beneath that is a strong undercurrent of love that cannot be denied. You center yourself over their face and slowly lower yourself, your eyes locked with theirs, and they do nothing until you give them a small nod.

 

You are not prepared for the thick tongue that parts your folds with a single swipe, running from the base of your entrance to your clit with an unyielding pressure. A startled moan spilled past your lips and you quickly raised a hand to cover your mouth, biting on your fingers to keep quiet. Their hands grip at your hips and lift you, just enough for them to speak.

 

“You are holding back, my love. Please, let me hear you.”

 

This request was punctuated by them thrusting their tongue into your core, and you cry out, clenching around the invading tongue with quivering thighs clenching their head. The stud in their tongue moved against your inner walls rhythmically, curling within you and lapping up any sign of your arousal that dared to escape. You could feel the spring within you coiling tighter and tighter, until finally, with a flick of their tongue against your clit, you came, rocking against their face and crying out into the night air around you.

 

When you finally came down from your high, thighs still shaking, they sat up and scooped you into their arms, nuzzling their forehead against your own. The rumbling growl that echoed up from their chest was soothing, and you returned the nuzzle as you grasped at their braids, letting them run through your fingers while they laid you down on the bedroll properly. They laid down next to you and pulled you against their strong chest, large hand on the small of your back and making you feel safe, secure.

 

Loved.


	2. Day 2 - Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Sans (Fell)/Lena (Female OC)
> 
> -Canon to the universe of Without and Within, a fic of mine.  
> -OC is female  
> -OC is fat  
> -Fell likes big butts and he cannot lie  
> -You other brothers can't deny

_Riiiiip!_

 

“Oh, dammit!”

 

Fell sat up on the couch, startled from his nap, and leaned to see around the corner to the hallway. She was twisted ‘round to look at herself in the mirror, a frown marring her freckled face and her hand grazing over the back of her jeans. Curiosity getting the better of him (because really, not much tended to make Lena curse outloud), he cut a doorway through the sofa and landed on his feet behind her. When he caught sight of her jeans, ripped right down the ass seam, he snorted loudly and immediately began to laugh. She spun around, startled by the suddenness of it, but when she met his gaze, her frown returned, full force.

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

This just made him laugh harder. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and she hunched her shoulders a bit.

 

“Stop it, Fell!”

 

He glanced up at her reddened face to see tears clinging to her lashes, and oh, oh shit, she was seriously hurt by this? His laughter petered off to silence and he leaned around her to try and get a look at her pants again. She moved immediately, hands moving to cover the rip.

 

“These were my favorite pair of jeans… I thought I’d lost weight.”

 

And there it was, the real reason behind her emotions. He went and fucked up by laughing, and now she thought he was laughing at _her_. ...Well, okay, he was, a little bit. But it was funny! Ripped pants! That’s a classic in physical comedy all throughout time!

 

She moved past him into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, making sure that her backside never once faced him, and he groaned quietly, letting his head _thunk_ softly against the door.

 

“‘s not that bad,” he offered, hand moving to try the doorknob, but it was locked. He rolled his eyelights and cut a doorway right through the door blocking his path, landing on her bed with a soft _plop_. She spun around, now in her underwear which, thankfully, had no rip. The abused denim was laid out on the bed for her to examine, and he chuckled at how perfectly it followed the seam going right down her ass.

 

“If you’re just going to laugh then you can get out,” she mumbled, dejected and hurt, and he sighed.

 

“why ya gotta be so upset? ‘s just cuz ya got a fat ass--”

 

A pillow landed square in his face, knocking him backward on the bed, and he tore it away from his face with a growl. She was glaring at him, green eyes outset beautifully from her red face, and instead of yelling or tossing it back at her, he just set it on the bed.

 

“I don’t need you telling me how fat I am, I already know--”

 

“that ain’t what i said, doll.” The single word of affection lingered in the air between them, and she fidgeted slightly with her hands, eyes averting themselves from him as more heat rose to his face. “i said that ya got a fat ass. ain’t nothin’ wrong with that.” Another doorway was cut, and he fell through it to stand behind her, a hand immediately moving to grab at her ass. She tried to spin around, but his other hand on her hip kept her still.

 

“H-hey--”

 

“i mean lookit this ass. it’s soft and feels great against my bones…” He pulled his hand back and gave it a good smack, pulling a yelp from her. “watchin’ it move and jiggle after i slap it… ‘s prolly my favorite thing.” She turned her head to look at him, to see if maybe he was just fucking around with her, but the intensity of his gaze on her body sent a shiver through her. And oh, he noticed that shiver. He could feel it where his hand was on her ass. “an’ hearin’ you sayin’ that you’re tryin’ to get rid of this ass?? breaks my heart, doll.”

 

“I-... I keep ripping my pants, Fell.”

 

“so buy bigger ones.”

 

They stared each other down for a while, her silently arguing her point with her expressive eyes, him just simply staring her down… until she sighed, and lowered her head.

 

“listen, yer healthy. ya eat mostly monster food, and there ain’t nothin’ healthier than that. never understood the hangup you humans got over a little extra somethin’.” He paused, thinking for a moment, then gave her ass a few gentle pats. “hop up on th’ bed.”

 

She hesitated, but another, firmer pat pulled a sigh of resignation from her, and she climbed up onto the bed, laying on her stomach with her arms folded beneath her head. He nudged her ankles apart a bit so her legs were spread, and he looked with an approving eye of what he was seeing. He climbed up on the bed with her and sat on her thighs, running his hands over her clothed ass before reaching for the side seams of her underwear and tearing it clean off.

 

“Ack, hey!!” came her cry of displeasure, but he just resumed what he’d been doing previously and rubbing his bones across her flesh. She huffed a sigh and mumbled, “Those were one of my good pair…”

 

“i’ll buy ya new ones. now shaddup and lemme focus.”

 

She fell silent after that, just as he’d told her to… although usually she’d put up more of a fight. But he was being genuine and trying to comfort her for once, so of course she wasn’t going to try and ruin that.

 

“damn yer soft…” he growled softly, squeezing and kneading her ass in a way that almost felt like a massage. He gave her ass another firm pat and sat up, moving his knees so they were between her legs. “aight, sweet cheeks, on your knees.”

 

Lena glanced back at him, but he just gave her a little wave, a motion of “get on your knees now”, and she slowly did as requested, her upper half laying on the bed. His hands returned to her body almost instantly, massaging and squeezing and kneading the thick handfuls of flesh. She gripped the covers and yelped when she felt his sharp teeth nip at her skin, his tongue immediately slipping out to soothe the mark he’d made.

 

It wasn’t any real surprise when he glanced down and saw her desire dripping down her thighs, but it made him smirk nonetheless. He pressed a skeletal kiss to one cheek of her ass and slid a hand down to graze over her folds, pulling a startled moan from her.

 

“pants are just pants, but i ain’t gonna have ya talkin’ bad about yer’self, a’ight?” He slid a finger deep into her cunt and she simply nodded, gripping all the harder at the comforter as he worked her over. Satisfied with her answer, he went back to nipping and biting at the soft flesh, thrusting his finger in and out of her cunt at a languid pace. With his other hand he brought it down with a loud smack, and Lena cried out around the bit of comforter she’d taken into her mouth to silence her sounds. He smoothed his phalanges over the red handprint, trailing his clawed fingertips lightly over her skin and sending a shiver through her. She gave her ass a little wiggle that he thought was simply adorable and smacked it again.

 

“fuck, ya really don’t know what ya do to me, sweet cheeks…” He pulled his finger out of her and pressed his pelvis against her, his freshly summoned cock hot against her ass. She squirmed and pushed back against it, biting her bottom lip in that way that made him wanna kiss her… so he did. Turned her jaw so she was looking at him and pressed his teeth to her lips in a kiss, nuzzling along her bottom lip in the most gentle gesture she’d ever seen. It made her heart clench within her chest and tears spring to her eyes, but the smile on her face was soft and genuine, and it did funny things to his soul.

 

“i love this fat ass of yers…” He grabbed a handful of her ass, then, after a moment’s thought, pressed another nuzzling kiss to her cheek. “ya ain’t too bad either.”


	3. Day 3 - Dacryphilia, Spanking, Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus/Reader
> 
> -Reader has a vagina  
> -Reader is a crier  
> -Everything written here is consensual  
> -She has a safe word she knows how to use, she enjoys pain

The hard ridges of his pelvis dug into your ass rhythmically, almost as rhythmically as the harsh press of his cock head against your cervix. It was uncomfortable, bordering on painful, but still you ground back against him, using your hands pressed against the mirror in front of you for leverage. You yelped as he grabbed a handful of your hair, jerking you back for a sharp-toothed kiss. They cut into your delicate bottom lip, sending blood dripping down your chin, mingling with the tears that were pouring from your eyes and down your cheekbones.

"Yes, good," came the growled voice behind you, and you cringed as he pulled harder on your hair until you were turned to look at him as far as you could turn. His deep crimson tongue lapped out to trail across your cheeks, licking up your tears before they could fall to the floor in front of you. His pace was brutal before, but it picked up even more so after he licked away your tears.

You were over-sensitive, your cunt squeezing around him with every other thrust, and you cried out when another orgasm was ripped from you.

"Look at yourself, human." He released your hair and gripped your jaw, turning you to look into the mirror. You saw tears, blood, messed hair and running mascara and eyeliner. You saw him behind you, his right socket ablaze with red fire and magic, and the telltale glow of his cock from between your legs. "Stars, just look. Look at how messed up my little human is."

And it was true. Your makeup, your hair, your outfit that was barely hanging off of your ravaged body... all of it was a mess. And he still found you beautiful, worthy of such attention. Fresh tears sprang to your eyes and you let out a quiet sob, smiling at him in the mirror as he thrust into you with renewed vigor. "Thank you, Master," you cried, hands curling into fists against the mirror as you bucked back into his thrusts, sobbing and laughing and moaning as another final orgasm was building around you.

"Beautiful. Simply radiant. Look at how beautiful I made you...!" With a final thrust he hilted himself within you, and you felt the warm burst of monster cum filling you, coating your insides... just the way he liked it. He pulled out, pressing your face into the mirror and watching as his cum dripped out of you and onto the tile floor. "Yessss... So good. My good girl." He turned you around and pulled you to him, pressing a sharp kiss to your sweaty forehead. He reached up and thumbed away your tears with a smile, and you clung to him, feeling more at peace than you had in weeks.


	4. Day 4 - Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby/Reader
> 
> -Reader has a vagina  
> -Grillby is best boyfriend  
> -You could say he's...  
> -hot stuff

The blindfold covering your eyes was soft and supple, a fabric he had searched tirelessly for just for you, and you found yourself grateful as he tied it around your head. With this, most of your communication with Grillby would be cut off… Unless, of course, he decided he felt like talking verbally, which was a rarity of its own.

 

The first touch of his fiery hand against your lower back startled you a bit, but you quickly relaxed as he ran his fingertips up your spine, sending shivers all through you. You heard a soft _clink_ , and then something very cold and wet was running across your hip. You jumped slightly, wanting to move away from the source of the cold (an ice cube, you knew), but you held still as you could. He rewarded you by taking the coldness away, and smoothing his hand over the area, warming it considerably.

 

“Ready?” came his voice, rough from lack of use, and you felt a thrill run through you as you nodded.

 

You knew that by now he’d probably be holding the paraffin wax candle, a pretty purple color to match the color of your soul. He’d be lighting the tip with his fiery magic, and the wax would slowly begin to melt and liquify.

 

The first drop was unexpected, even though you knew it was coming, and you flinched a bit. He placed a steadying hand on your lower back, just below where the wax landed, and you nodded your head, even though you couldn’t see where he was.

 

“Green.”

 

You heard a small hiss of air, a sigh of relief, maybe? And then you felt another few drops land on your skin. The wax was hot, but not unbearably so… Not much hotter than you liked to take your showers. It reminded you so much of him that you felt the beginnings of arousal to stir in your abdomen.

 

He pulled your long curly hair aside and dripped more wax down your upper back and shoulders, and the tension in your muscles began to drain away. The plastic sheet beneath you crinkled slightly as you shifted, pressing your thighs together. His free hand dipped between your thighs, forcing them apart as he ran a finger across your bare sex. You heard the faint sizzling sound as his fire met your arousal, and you moaned softly.

 

His finger was so _hot_ , and you felt your internal temperature seem to rise along with your arousal.

 

“Grillby, please--” A moan tore from you as he thrust two fingers inside of you at once, his voice quietly shushing you from just beside your ear. You whimpered and squirmed as he began to thrust them shallowly, more wax dripping from the candle in his hand onto your lower back and ass.

 

The wax dried long before he was done with you, and as you made love, it melted all over again.


End file.
